llamado de amor
by paolismalffoy
Summary: emanuela princesa de zefiro se entera de una conspiracion hecha por la reina del reino vecino para matarla a ella y a su madre con tal de tener el trono...una princesa, un principe, un rey...una conspiracion...una guerra.. triunfara el amor...
1. Chapter 1

Los años en narnia no me los se así que colocare que han pasado unos tres años en narnia y en Inglaterra normal uno

Sin más a leer….

CAP. 1… ACUDIENDO A UN LLAMADO

Un año había pasado desde que los hermanos menores pevensie regresaron de su última aventura en narnia junto a su primo eustace, ahora Vivian en américa junto a sus padres y hermanos, todo parecía paz y armonía se mostraban felices de estar con sus padres pero en realidad les costaba saber que ya nunca más volverían a esa maravillosa tierra, donde vivieron por muchos años para luego volver a la vida aburrida de Londres.

Cierta tarde lo tras hermanos estaban sentados en una banca frente a su casa,

-como extraño mi querida espada- decía Peter dando un suspiro

-si todos extrañamos estar en narnia y a nuestros amigos, pero ya deberíamos aceptar que no volveremos nunca…-

Les decía una decepcionada lucí a sus hermanos, pero antes de que terminara la frase, se sorprendió al ver como detrás de sus hermanos en la pequeña fuente el agua se alzaba formando una pared transparente donde pudo ver por un instante la figura imponente de aslan.

Sus hermanos voltearon y se fijaron en lo que veía ella, luego de que aslan desapareciera se formó la figura de una chica, se acercaron para ver mejor, y se dieron cuenta que ella les hacía señas de auxilio, estaban consternados y mucho más cuando una fuerza invisible los trajo hacia adentro de aquella pared.

Despertaron en el suelo de un claro en medio del bosque, no sabían dónde se encontraban pero tenían la leve esperanza de encontrarse donde deseaban con ansias estar.


	2. INVITADA INESPERADA

Hola este es el segundo cap. para este les he cambiado las edades a los protagonistas si:

Susan: 20 (en mi mente su tenía 17 y como se casó con caspian, en narnia pasaron tres años así que un año menor que Peter)

Peter: 21

Caspian: 24

Edmund: 17 (acá Edmund era un año menor que Susan)

Lucí: 15

-""""-

2 cap.

De algún lugar del bosque salió un hombre montado en un caballo a quien reconocieron inmediatamente

-caspian- grito lucí corriendo hacia el

-wow nunca pensé que cada vez que saliera del palacio me los encontraría-sonrió el aludido.

-jajajaja- rieron los tres hermanos

-hola chicos y eso que hacen por acá- les pregunto caspian extrañado

- no lo sabemos, estábamos en casa cuando algo raro apareció y vimos a una chica y luego despertamos acá- esta vez el que hablo fue Peter-

-ahhhh vamos al palacio, Susan se pondrá feliz de volverlos ver- y sin más se bajó de su caballo subiendo en el a lucí, como buen caballero que era.

-( )-

Tres años habían pasado en narnia desde la última visita de los hermanos pevensie y el matrimonio entre el rey Caspian X y la reina Susan. Narnia estaba en un periodo de paz con sus dos reinos vecinos Zefiro y Alfader.

Zefiro una nació enorme gobernada por el rey Damián y su esposa Helen con tres hijos, dos mujeres y un hombre, la mayor Emanuela con 17 años es la joven más hermosa del reino, de cabellos cafés dorados y ojos de un color azul como el cielo, adorada por ser buena, comprensiva y amable, sus dos hermanos mellizos, Eleonor y franco de 14 años dos muchachos que se la pasan haciendo bromas a cualquier persona del reino, franco un muchacho castaño y alto de ojos azules y Eleonor rubia alta y delgada con unos ojos color castaños igual al de su madre, sobreprotectores con su hermana mayor, no soportan que un solo muchacho se le acerque a cortejarla, alegando que nadie es merecedor de un alma tan pura como la de su hermana.

El reino de Alfader un poco más pequeño pero no por eso menos poderoso es gobernado por Aegir y su esposa Gunnur tienen tres hijos, merlina la mayor con 20 años una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos cafés, Marcus de 18 años alto, acuerpado con sus cabellos castaños y ojos verdes es un chico por el cual cualquier mujer suspiraría excepto la que él quiere y logan de 15 considerado el más atractivo de los tres príncipes es caballeroso, amable y buena persona no como sus hermanos que son egoístas. Los tres junto a sus padres son la familia real de Alfader que siempre buscan la forma de formar una guerra con sus reinos vecinos.

-( )-

Al llegar al palacio caspian los condujo al salón de reuniones y mando a buscar con una criada a Susan, platicaron de su nueva vida hasta que un grito los asusto.

-pet, Ed, lu, no lo creía dios son ustedes de verdad-salió corriendo una hermosa mujer a saludar a sus tres hermanos.

-Susan mírate que cambiada estas- le saludo Peter a su querida hermana

-eso no importa mírense ustedes, tres años, tres años que no los veo los eh extrañado tanto- dijo para luego comenzar a llorar.

-creo que no deberían hacer llorar a mi esposa- sonrió un conmovido caspian.

Pidieron unas tazas de té y se sentaron a platicar hasta que uno de los guardias llamo a caspian

-mi señor hay una chica que lo busca, dice que es urgente- le dijo

-voy astro-

-si señor- dijo este haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

Bajaron todos juntos al hall donde aguardaba la chica, al llegar se sorprendieron al verla era una niña bueno no tanto, alta y delgada, de cabellos color castaños dorado, pose altiva y bien vestida con unos 16 o 17 años aproximadamente.

-su majestad- hizo una reverencia.

-si dime quien eres tu- le pregunto caspian.

-soy Emanuela tompson princesa de zefiro, necesito de su ayuda por favor-

-princesa- hizo una reverencia- dígame en que le puedo ayudar-

-son mis padres me quieren obligar a hacer algo que no quiero- comento esta.

-y que es eso que usted no quiere hacer- le pregunto caspian a la chica.

-casarme mi señor-suspiro y volvió a hablar- vera me obligan a casarme con una persona despreciable que solo quiere mi trono, es egoísta y malo, por favor déjeme quedar por un tiempo en su palacio-

-pero tus padres no dirán nada porque estés acá linda- esta vez la que hablo fue Susan.

-no mi señora ellos no saben que estoy acá, eh escapado, esta madrugada con ayuda de mi nana-

-escapado pero no debiste haber hecho eso, te meterás en problemas- le dijo Lucy.

-por favor déjenme quedar será solo por unos días los que ustedes quieran, luego me iré lejos-

Caspian consulto con Susan y los demás chicos si aquella princesa podía quedarse en el palacio, todos aceptaron diciendo que no le haría mal quedarse unos días con ellos.

-muy bien querida puedes quedarte pero tendremos que hablar con tus padres que sepan que estas acá-

-no, por eso escape si se enteran en donde estoy me buscaran y me llevaran-

-está bien vamos te mostraremos tu habitación- dijo Lucy.

Salieron las tres chicas dejado a los reyes en la sala pensando en la situación de aquella hermosa princesa, lo que no se dieron cuenta mientras hablaban con Emanuela es que uno de ellos no la había dejado de mirar por todo el rato que estuvieron ahí, Edmund había quedado deslumbrado por la belleza de la princesa, la cual no podía dejar de ver.

-Ed…Ed…. Edmund- le grito su hermano Peter.

-ehh… ehh dime pet- dijo el aludido saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-en que pensabas- dijo Peter con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-o en quien querrás decir- dijo caspian.

-Ash que les pasa mejor vamos a comer algo que tengo hambre- ups parece que si se dieron cuenta.

-si claro, vamos a comer, tengo hambre, claro hermano- le dijo burlonamente Peter a su sonrosado hermanito.

-ya cállate-

-Jajajaja Edmund la próxima vez disimula eh muchacho- término de decir caspian para salir hacia el comedor.

-( )-

HOLA QUE LES PARECIO espero que les haya gustado :P

Dejen un review pliss o si no jajajaja ok besossss


End file.
